


Don't let me fall

by DazzlingLight_92 (Unixorn_23)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Hongjoong is Yunho's life support, How Do I Tag, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mingi is tired, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song Mingi is Whipped, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, i cant tag this, i tagged all the members but i doubt some of them will even appear, please just read it, side woosan, woosan are trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unixorn_23/pseuds/DazzlingLight_92
Summary: One step. That's all it would take and he'll be no more.Why can't he do it though?He lifts his hand and places it to his chest. One beat. Two beats. Three. His heart is beating but he feels like he's far from alive.He looks down again. The ground is so far from where he stands. What would happen if he jumped? Would he crash to the surface and leave this place once and for all?But that's not what he wants, is it?Eyes closed, he makes his decision. He takes in one last breath of air but is stopped mid-inhale by someone speaking from behind."Do you plan to jump or are you just here to take in the view?"
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. First meeting

One step. That's all it would take and he'll be no more.

Why can't he do it though?

He lifts his hand and places it to his chest. One beat. Two beats. Three. His heart is beating but he feels like he's far from alive.

He looks down again. The ground is so far from where he stands. What would happen if he jumped? Would he crash to the surface and leave this place once and for all?

But that's not what he wants, is it?

Eyes closed, he makes his decision. He takes in one last breath of air but is stopped mid-inhale by someone speaking from behind. 

"Do you plan to jump or are you just here to take in the view?" 

The new voice startles him. He turns around to see a man standing not too far from him, head tilted to the side as he observed the scene in front of him. His striking light blue hair was the only color that the moon's light made visible. 

He thinks a bit before replying with, "Neither", because it turns out he really doesn't want to do it. 

The man walks over and hops onto the short wall to stand beside him. "So I don't have to call the cops?" 

"No."

"Thank goodness, that would not have been so great." New guy says, relieved. "I'm Yunho by the way." 

"Mingi." 

"Mingi." Yunho repeats with a slight nod. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

There's a short, awkward silence around them until Yunho decides to speak up again. Quietness never did sit right with him. "So, Mingi." He starts, the aforementioned hums as if to say he's listening, so he continues. "If not to enjoy the view or, you know, 'end your suffering', what brings you here? You don't have to tell me obviously, you don't even know who I am. I just heard somewhere that it's easier to tell a stranger how you feel cause the chances of seeing them again are pretty low so you don't feel like-" He pauses, coughs lightly to hide his embarrassment and looks at Mingi. "I'm rambling, sorry." 

Mingi smiles a bit at that. _Cute_ , he thinks but doesn't say it aloud, instead replying with, "It's okay, I'm just thinking." 

"Thinking." 

"Yeah, don't you think?" 

Yunho knows that the question wasn't meant to be as snide as it sounded but it still stung a bit. He didn't let it show, though. "Well yeah of course I do, everyone thinks, it's part of human nature but..." Not knowing how to finish without offending the boy next to him, he trailed off instead, hoping that his unspoken words will be understood. 

They were. Mingi sensed that his previous question must have hurt Yunho with how harsh it sounded and now the latter was afraid to say something that might upset him. "I get it." He reassures Yunho and the boy visibly relaxes at that. "This is a pretty strange way to 'just think' but honestly I didn't know where else to go. Home is certainly not an option." 

"Your family giving you a hard time?" He's hesitant to ask but tries his luck anyways. If Mingi doesn't want to answer, he doesn't have to. 

The question made Mingi scoff. "Definitely not." He muttered. Yunho guesses that family is a sensitive topic. "I live in an apartment with two other guys. They're not the most ideal people to be around when you're trying to self contemplate. Heck, they're partially the reason I'm doing this in the first place." 

"Why? You caught in a love triangle with them or something?" Yunho instantly regrets making a joke like that in this situation but when Mingi laughs, a genuine amused one, he knows he made the right choice. 

"Did you just assume I'm into guys?"

Yunho's cheeks heat up from being caught. "Not really." He answers. "That was more me hoping that you're into guys and throwing in that question as a little tester." 

"Smart." Mingi nods. "You're right though, I am in fact gay but I'm definitely not in a love triangle with my roommates." 

"Cool, me too." 

It's amusing to Mingi how awkward and shy the blue haired boy beside him is after Mingi reveals his sexuality, so he continues to tease the other. "You're gay or you're not in a love triangle with your roommates?" 

"Wha- I'm-.... No!" He sputters. "I mean I'm into guys too. I don't even have one roommate so it's definitely not the second one. And-" 

Before he can start rattling on further, Mingi interrupts him by asking, "Would you like my phone number?" with a charming smirk. 

Yunho's eyes widen, he pinches himself lightly to make sure that this is really happening and the slight sting he feels assures him that a cute boy is indeed offering his number to Yunho. He shakes his head to compose himself, clearing his throat before replying. "Uh yes but we literally just met and we're supposed to stay strangers because you've told me what's troubling you and again we just met so isn't it kind of weird for me to ask for your number?" 

"I don't think it's weird, ever heard of love at first sight?" At that Yunho blushed and muttered a soft "I wouldn't call it love" to which Mingi smiled. "Also technically I haven't really told you anything personal other than my living situation, so we don't have to remain strangers." 

"In that case." The taller male hopes to every deity that his voice sounds as confident as he feels. "Yes, I do want your number." 

"Okay." Mingi says simply, and Yunho wonders how he can be so smooth and calm about this when Yunho's heart feels as if it's about to burst out of his chest. His hands are a bit shaky but he manages to unlock his phone and hand it over to the other. When Mingi chuckles after taking it, Yunho remembers that his wallpaper is a picture of him that Hongjoong had taken last year when he stuffed his face in a chocolate cake on his birthday, he internally face-palms himself for making it his wallpaper but in his defense he didn't think he'd be in this situation. 

Suddenly Mingi raises the phone a bit, smiles brightly and lifts his other hand to form a peace sign. His actions don't register in Yunho's mind until he hears the soft click of the camera snapping a shot. 

Mingi took a selfie on his phone. How Yunho is still alive at this point is beyond him. 

Mingi gives his phone back, a surprisingly shy smile on his face contrary to his confidence from before. "I hope you don't mind that I took a photo." He says. 

Yunho is still a bit shaken so, not trusting himself to speak, he shakes his head as if to say that he doesn't mind. 

Mingi beams at him once again. "Cool. I hope you'll call me soon then." and with that he winks, shoves his hands in his pockets and walks off to the rooftop entrance, leaving Yunho to process the entire encounter. 

"Well that took quite a turn."


	2. Rooftop Guy

The next day Yunho wakes up feeling light. A smile plays at his lips as thinks of last night, his stomach erupting with butterflies. He doesn't understand how he can be feeling this way simply because of one small encounter with a guy he'd only just met then but he doesn't care about the technicalities, he likes the feeling. It's something he hasn't felt in a long time, not since that happened all those years ago.

?He pulls out his phone from where he left it under the pillow before sleeping, a habit that should really be fixed so Hongjoong would get off his back about it being a health hazard and all that, and enters his contact list to take a look at the newest addition. Yunho grins upon seeing the picture Mingi had taken for him to use as a contact photo, he doesn't realise he's been staring at it, for much longer than intended, until the notification sound than intended, until the notification sound goes off to indicate that there's a new message. Thinking that it might be Mingi, Yunho gets a bit excited but then remembers that he's the one with Mingi's number so he would have to send the first message.

That's going to be tough seeing as he's extremely shy and terrible at starting up conversations but he'll stress about it later. Right now Hongjoong is spamming his phone with messages demanding that the younger should stop ignoring him and get out of bed and ready for the day or he'll come over and wake Yunho himself. That was an hour ago. From what the more recent text say, it seems that Hongjoong is on his way to Yunho's apartment and should arrive anytime...now.

Just as Yunho finishes reading the last text, the buzzer at the front door goes off. Not just once but simultaneously to the point where it could possibly break if the person pressed could possibly break if the person pressed the button any further. He doesn't even have to ask who it is; he knows it's just Hongjoong probably here to yell at him for disappearing so suddenly last night without letting the elder know that he was leaving. In Yunho's defence he had still been in a daze from what happened and wanted nothing more than to get home and sleep to make sure it all really wasn't a dream that his mind conjured up to fulfil his loneliness.

He's right; it really is Hongjoong here to scold him. He knows this because the shorter male opens his door with an unmatchable force, barging in and straight over to the kitchen where Yunho was sitting at the island. He's furious, that much is evident by the way his deeply flushed red face sports an angry, disappointed frown and eyes glaring in such a fiery way, it could've burnt holes into Yunho. "What the hell, Yunho!" Hongjoong starts, his arms already flailing around to express his frustration. "Where did you go last night? I looked all over for you after I checked the rooftop which, by the way, is where you said you'd be but you weren't there and when I asked Yeji if she'd seen you she said you already left!"

Yunho doesn't say anything to defend himself; he just lets the elder continue his rant. This has always been the best way to steer clear of his tiny friend's wrath, stay quiet until he's done, then apologize with the promise to never let it happen again and you'll likely be free to go without any trouble. Failure to follow those simple steps usually leads to said tiny friend ignoring you for weeks until he feels he's no longer upset. It's not the most ideal situation to be in when you're basically dependent on him to prevent yourself from dying of starvation or lack of sleep. The "you" in question being Yunho of course. Without Hongjoong around to keep him grounded at all times, Yunho would probably not have been where he is right now.

Before his thoughts can go to a dark place that Yunho would much rather avoid than remember at a time like this, Hongjoong's voice can be heard again. He's asking Yunho something. Or is he telling him? Yunho's not sure so he tries to focus on Hongjoong rather than his inner voice. He doesn't want to think about the past, not when the memories of the boy he'd met last night are still fresh in his mind. For once he felt like-

"...said you were there with some guy." That catches his attention and suddenly he's able to hear his friend again. As if his subconscious didn't want to hear the same old speech Hongjoong gave whenever he's worried about Yunho and switched off worried about Yunho and switched off temporarily until the cute boy from last night was mentioned.

Damn he's already in deep, it seems.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Not really, no."

"I said,” Hongjoong pauses and looks at Yunho to make sure he's listening this time. "Yeji told me she saw you on the security footage. Said you were talking to some guy she doesn't know the name of. Who was it?"

So the nosy receptionist saw the two of them after Yunho had gotten there but not before when Mingi was alone and just about ready to end his life?  
"His name is Mingi. He was there before I arrived."

"Do you know him?"

"No, we met for the first time last night."

His reply earns Yunho a blank look from the other. "So you stood, for God knows how long, at the top of a freaking skyscraper with someone you just met?"

"Yes?"

"Of course you did." says Hongjoong, exasperated as always. "I'm not even gonna question you further. Let's go."

Yunho, despite his confusion, catches the jacket Hongjoong tosses his way and follows the latter to the door, not forgetting to take his keys before exiting his apartment. He doesn't say anything as they walk through the lobby, down the elevator and over to where down the elevator and over to where Hongjoong's car is in the parking lot. He doesn't ask where they're going even after getting into the car, just lets the older drive silently until they reach wherever their destination is. Clearly his friend is still upset.

The car stops and without a word Hongjoong undoes his seat belt and gets out. They're at the Crescent Entertainment building, Hongjoong's workplace. Yunho guesses that the older is here to pick up some things, seeing as today is supposed to be his day off. He hopes he's right because if not then that would mean they're here for another full day of Yunho being Hongjoong's Guinea pig for his newest experiment or "project" as the latter would call it. Thankfully his prayers are answered when Hongjoong tells him that he left his coat in his studio last night and is just here to get it before he goes on his trip which, now that it's mentioned, Yunho had completely forgotten about.

While waiting, Yunho spots Yeji getting ready to start her shift at the reception desk. As if she could sense the feeling of his gaze, she looks around until they lock eyes, her face forms that pretty closed eyed smile of hers when she recognizes him and waves a signal that he should come over.

"Hey!" Yeji beams as she begins to arrange her belongings on the desk. "What are you doing here? Isn't it Hongjoong’s day off?"

Yunho nods. "Yeah, he just came to get the jacket he left in his studio last night." At the mention of his friend's studio Yeji winces and Yunho can tell that she's thinking the same thing he is. "You know that means you're going to be here for a while right? Once he steps in that room he's not coming out until, possibly, tomorrow morning."

"Trust me, I know." Yunho admits. "Normally that would be the case but he has a flight to catch in a few hours so he can't stay too long."

"And you think this flight is gonna stop him from staying behind a little longer to fix 'a few' things?"

"Oh no. Definitely not." He laughs. "The flight's in two hours. One hour and..." Yunho looks at his watch. "Forty-five minutes from now he'll realise that he should've been at Seonghwa's house by three."

"The clock literally hit three just now."

Yunho shrugs. "I know."

"Please tell me you're not going to stand here and bother me like you always do." The young secretary complains. "I'm actually really busy today."

"Yeji, every time I'm here you're either playing LOL on your work computer or you're texting Ryujin."

"How do you know I'm texting Ryu?"

"You have this weird, very mischievous smile on your face. I've seen it when you guys talk in person too. Like the two of you are plotting world domination together or something." That makes Yeji laugh loud enough to catch the attention of a few employees and visitors in the building.

She coughs awkwardly when she notices all the eyes on her and glares at Yunho. "Sit down and shut up. I really do have work today."

Yunho raises his hands in mock surrender and follows her order, joining her behind the desk and sitting himself down on the seat next to hers. Curious, he peeks at the files Yeji is looking through. "What's all this?"

"Personal information of some of our trainees. I need to sort them out according to who debuted, who's still in training and who left."

"Need help?"

"Help would be awesome."

They proceed to sort the folders into the categories Yeji mentioned. Yunho is responsible of ex-trainees; he's surprised at the amount of trainees who have left and wonders what their reasons were. From what he's heard and seen, the life of an idol trainee is close to a nightmare. He's relieved to see that his stack has reduced to only a few more away from done. He picks up the next folder to check their current status in the company but before he can do that, something catches his eye; the folder underneath it.  
There right at the top of the page was a picture of a boy. His smile brighter than anything Yunho has ever seen, so familiar to him but so different from what he had seen before. The boy's hair is bright red and ruffled up messily, making him appear younger than he probably was at the time when the picture was taken. He puts down the file he is currently holding and picks up the other to further inspect it. The page had a long red line across it to indicate that the trainee had left the company but everything written was still visible to read.

**CRESCENT ENTERTAINMENT TRAINEE DETAILS**  
**Issued: 20 February 2014**  
**Name: Song Mingi**  
**DOB: 9 August 1999**  
**Nationality: South Korean**  
**Training for: Position of dancer and rapper**

At the very end in bold red, probably from a marker, it was written **"Training contract terminated: 25 September 2017"**

So it is the Mingi he met last night. He was a trainee here?

The document says that his training period ended in 2017 and Hongjoong only began working here last year, so it only began working here last year, so it makes sense why he hadn't seen him around. "Something catch your eye? What are you so focused on?"

He turns to Yeji to show her the document. She's confused at first but then she sees the picture and it seems to register in her brain. "Oh, it's rooftop guy!" She exclaims.

"Rooftop guy?"

Yeji nods. "Yeah, don't you know him too? I saw you guys talking last night."

"We only met then. I went to take a breather, he just happened to be there too."

"Ah I see. I thought you knew him seeing as you looked so comfortable speaking to him."

"Wait, were you watching us talk through the surveillance system on your computer?"

"Yeah," She shrugs. "I was bored."

"So you saw him there before I arrived?" She nods at his question as if he's asking something as simple as "are you a secretary" and that makes Yunho a bit mad. "Then you saw him standing at the near edge looking ready to jump?"

"Oh that? He does that all the time." Another nonchalant answer but this time it's one that sparks Yunho's interest. "He's never actually jumped...obviously."

"What do you mean by he does that all the time? You've seen him do it before?"

"Uh huh, I don't really know when it started. I just remember that on my first day working I saw him walk in, go right past my desk and straight to the staircase." Yeji recalls. "When I tried calling out to him, Miss Yoora stopped me and told me to just let him continue. I didn't know why for a while until the curiosity was too much so I asked Miss Yoora. She said that he was a trainee here for three years before he left because of an injury he got while practicing. For a while they thought it wasn't serious but apparently the pain lasted longer than the doctor had anticipated, almost five months. It put him in a really bad place for a while and eventually he lost hope and just decided to leave."

Yunho listens intently to what she says, taking in every word.

"Miss Yoora said that the rooftop used to be his favourite place to go when he was feeling stressed out before an evaluation. A week after his official departure he came back, the security recognised him so they let him in, Miss Yoora said he limped over to her desk looking like he hadn't slept in days and asked her if he could go up there. She was pretty hesitant obviously because she knew what state he was in but she let him go and just kept an eye on him through the surveillance. Ever since then he's come every now and then to do the same thing. To be safe we make sure to keep the cameras on up there so that whoever is around can just watch out and make sure nothing happens that we won't know about. I don't really think that's helpful because if anything does happen we won't be there in time but Miss Yoora said that somehow I'll figure it out before it can happen, she said I'll just know and when that happens I should press that little blue button over there. Don't know what it does but if it means that cute, suicidal boy will be safe then I'll just do what I was instructed to."

Yunho just sits there, baffled by what he'd Yunho just sits there, baffled by what he'd just been told. He tries to comprehend everything Yeji said about Mingi but all it does is cause more confusion. Just as he's about to say something, he sees Hongjoong rush toward the desk looking panicked.

"Yunho, I'm going to be late! Why didn't you remind me that I had to be at Seonghwa's at three? Holy shit he's gonna kill me." He pulls Yunho up from his seat and pulls him toward the exit. "We need to go. Come on come on!"

Yunho allows himself to be dragged over to Hongjoong's car. He's not paying attention to anything the elder says as his mind is focused on Mingi once again. After what he'd just discovered, he feels as though he wants to get to know the boy better. Find out more about him and how he still manages to fight through his demons despite everything. He wants to know how Mingi can do it, what keeps him going.

He needs to know what about Mingi is so different from _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have much to say except that I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and that you're looking forward to the rest of this Au. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
